The performance of a network, for example a wireless cellular network, can be measured using a collection of numerical indicators such as key quality indicators (KQI) and key performance indicators (KPI). The values of these indicators are affected by a number of factors, such as traffic load on the network, the number of current users of the network, and environmental wireless radio frequency (RF) transmission conditions. These factors are often time-varying and difficult to predict. What is needed is real-time detection or prediction of anomalous network behaviors (e.g. abnormal values of KQI or other such indicators) for effective management of a wireless network.